Revenge
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH Crossover. Kagome is back in her own era... she soon gets pregnant and she's in love with a demon! Someone is going to be coming after them though, and that someone wants revenge!
1. Chapter One

I got bored and decided to make another Inuyasha/Yuyu Hakusho fanfic. This one might have Kagome with a bit of everyone, then she'll finally choose just one of them.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she fell onto her bed. It had been an extremely long night. The men had all annoyed her, but at least she was paid well, _extremely_ well. Of course, she'd have to deal with it again... tonight. Sometimes she could really hate her life.

She sometimes wished that things could just go back to the way they were two years ago. That was truly a happy time. Her travels were over, Inuyasha finally chose between her and Kikyo, she had adopted Shippo, and she knew that Sango and Miroku married. But now, now she had very little family left, she had to work at a deplorable job, and she had two boys to take care of.

There was also the fact she had to take care of the shrine. Souta and Shippo were pretty well behaved, and Shippo now attended school. She herself was attending college, while working at the club. She truly hated that place. Working there made her feel dirty and filthy, but it also was the only way to make enough money to pay the bills.

With that thought in mind, she quickly fell asleep. When her alarm began buzzing maybe four hours later, she groaned. After throwing the annoying appliance into the wall, she headed to the bathroom for a shower. The steaming hot water ran down her body, soothing her sore muscles.

Soon after dressing, she fixed breakfast and woke the boys. Next she took them to school and headed into her college courses. She knew she was running late, and cursed under her breath when she ran into someone. She looked up to see an extremely gorgeous male staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He had red hair, a nice toned body, and emerald eyes that seemed to twinkle in amusement. "Are you alright miss?"

"Hai. I suppose I should pay more attention to where I'm going." With that, she took off headed for class.

* * *

Kurama had been heading to his own classes when the girl rushed into him. He was to busy thinking about Yusuke's plans for tonight to even notice her. Yusuke wanted them all to go out to a strip club, he was celebrating his engagement to Keiko. He himself, thought it an odd way to celebrate that, but Youko demanded he agree to go. So now he, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all going out tonight.

* * *

"Alright boys, you're going to behave, right?"

"Hai momma/Kagome!"

"You better!" She yelled as she rushed out the door.

It was an hour later that she ran though the door to work. Now you're probably wondering what **exactly** Kagome does. Well, she works at a brothel, you could say. It's a strip club that endorses prostitution. But Kagome doesn't sell herself, she only dances. Ok fine, she strips.

Her boss yells at her to hurry up and get ready, so she throws on outfit and runs toward the stage. "All right gentlemen, it's time for our next dancer. Come out Miko!"

Kagome slowly sauntered onto the stage as music began to play. It was "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera. As she began dancing, all of the guys eyes were drawn to her body. Her jacket was the first thing to go, followed by her pants, then her shirt. Her dance was slow and sexy, yet fast and enticing at the same time. Tapping into her miko abilities, she caused her skin to start glowing.

That's when she felt it, there were demons there! Looking towards a booth in the corner, she almost gasped. The demons looked hot! One had slicked back black hair, a great body, and honey brown eyes. It was the other demon that took her breath away though.

Stunning crimson eyes made her breath hitch as his black covered muscled body made her arousal sky rocket, his black hair stood on end defying gravity, and there was a white star-burst on it too. Unclasping her bra, she turns her back to the crowd and slowly slides it down her shoulders. She turns as she tosses it to the bartender. Dancing even slower, she uses the pole, but leaves the stage when the song is done.

The three demons and their one human companion were left quite aroused from her striptease. She was a very beautiful ningen, and her body was extremely appealing. Shortly after she walked off stage, a few of the 'dancers' walked up to their table and asked if they'd like to have some private fun.

The girls smelled horrid so they all declined. Kuwabara was about to go on a tirade about how wrong that was when all three others hit him to shut him up. They all noticed the girl come out of the back and were wondering if she too, was a prostitute. However, when all she did was grab her clothing from the bartender before returning to the changing rooms, that idea was shot down.

It was an hour after that that a few other girls came out and she was with them. They were offering lap dances. Kurama asked Kagome for a lap dance and she blushed a little. Hiei heard her thoughts and almost fell over. _I can do this, there's a first time for everything. That crimson eyed demon is hot... I wonder if he'd go into the back room with me... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! _She smacked herself mentally. _I've never done anything like that, and now I wanna drag a demon into the back and practically rape him! I'm such a hentai!_

Kagome lead Kurama into the back and she teased him mercilessly. She didn't realize she was doing it, but she did. By the end of the night, she had stripped twice more and given Yusuke a lap dance. She was practically bursting with happiness.

The guys were leaving when they bumped into her. She of course fell onto her butt... she's always doing that. Looking up, she sees the two demons and the human. She greets them with a **huge** smile. "Hello!"

Yusuke smirks at her and helps her up. "Yo."

Kagome looks down at her watch real quick and blanches. "Ahhh!! Shippo's gonna kill me! Souta too!" With a quick bye she takes off.

The group of boys split up and go their separate ways. Unknown to the other boys, Hiei's way is following the girl. He follows as she rushes into a shrine and starts making food. "Dammit!" Came a scream as she burned herself.

He also noticed a small boy walk into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Are you ok momma?"

Kagome was looking at her burnt hand, but smiled over at the boy. "I'm fine sweetie, go wake Souta."

"Hai momma!" He ran off and returned a few minutes later with another boy. "What's for breakfast?" Noticing that she still held her hand he asked a different question. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"What happened Kagome?" Exclaimed the other boy noticing her hand.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it." She turned back to the food and served them.

"Aren't you eating momma?"

"No, I'm gonna get a shower and pass out."

"But Kagome, what about college?"

"I'm skipping." She sighed. "It's just for today."

"Hai, I'm glad you're skipping. You need to sleep sometime sis."

"I sleep!"

Shippo looked at her with a bored expression. "When?" He got up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'll do these after school momma."

"Ok Shippo." Souta also put his dishes up and they both headed out the door. "Bye! Have fun at school!" She sighed as she dropped her head to the table. "Why does life have to hate me?"

Jumping up, she ran upstairs into the bathroom. She filled the tub with scalding hot water and slowly lowered herself into after it was filled. Sighing in contentment she soaked for an hour before she started scrubbing. She **really** wanted the smells from the club off of her.

When she finally got out she fell onto the bed, that's when she felt it. _A youkai!_ After a minute, she recognized the aura. Sighing she walked over to the window and opened it. "Why do demons always like to stalk people?" She asked to the open air. "You might as well come in."

Walking away from the window, she fell onto the bed. A small sound was all that she heard, letting her know that the demon came in. "Why invite a demon in who could kill you?"

"Why put off what would eventually happen anyways? Besides, I don't think you want to _**kill**_ me." She giggled.

He smirked at her. "Is that an invitation?" He asked as he walked over to her and kissed her passionately. The kiss left her in a lust induced stupor, and Hiei moved on. Soon they were both naked and Hiei was on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance.

He pushed in quickly, taking Kagome's mouth with his to stifle her whimper of pain. But damn was she **tight**. He knew she was innocent, but he never expected her to be this tight. He moaned into her mouth as her inner muscles clenched around his aching member.

After a few minutes Kagome moved and moaned deeply, so Hiei started to move. He started out slow but soon was using his demon speed. "Gods... Oh gods!" She screamed as she came. Hiei came with a deep growl.

Hiei rolled them over and Kagome curled up on top of him. She was tired. Hiei was in a state of complete bliss. That was the best fuck he had ever had. She was very tight, she did smell nice, and she was good looking for a ningen.

It was an hour later that Kagome woke up, and she started nuzzling his neck, causing him to moan. She licked the shell of his ear and started nibbling on it. "Tell me your name, and you can come back tonight."

He was not expecting her to say that. "Hiei." But how could he refuse that offer? He'd have to be an idiot.

The strange dark haired demon returned that night, and Kagome and he had fun. He was an _**amazing**_ lover, and his thoughts were the same about her. True she wasn't very experienced, but she did seem to know what to do. She had work the next night though, and invited him over in the early evening.

This affair continued for about a month, before Hiei had more missions to go on. Kagome got the picture and no longer expected him to come visit her. Of course, she had figured it'd only be for a night anyways. She had actually been somewhat falling for him.

She sighed at her own thoughts. He was an **extremely** powerful demon that had actually **wanted** to be with **her**. It had been four months since she had seen him, of course calling him Spikey to make him mad probably didn't help their fight.

Now she had had a secret, and she knew she'd have to tell the boys soon. The doctors knew, but the club didn't. She could hide the most of it for another month or two. With a determination she didn't want to need, she walked into the shrine and called her boys into the living room.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

I'm making this a Hiei/Kagome fanfic. Not sure about other pairings yet, besides the Yusuke/Keiko one. But I believe I will be adding a little Kurama/Kagome into this, not positive though.

* * *

"Guys! Can you come join me in the living room?"

"What is it momma?"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She sighs as she sits down. "I have news that may surprise you, though I'd be amazed if it surprises Shippo."

"Does this have anything to do with that male demon scent that was all over you a few months ago?" Shippo asked as he looked up into her face.

Nothing but happiness showed. "Hai. I'm pregnant with a pup."

Shippo and Souta's eyes both went wide before identical smiles broke out. They both tackled her to the ground and started firing off questions. Kagome attempted to answer most of them before giving up with a sigh. One question was when the father would visit.

With that question came the task of explaining their argument and the fact that he didn't know about her pregnancy. That unfortunately brought out the fact that they barely knew each other. She sighed for the umpteenth as she put her head into her hands. On top of her job at the club, she'd taken on a waitress job.

Two months later and Kagome was again sighing. It was time to give up! So what did she do? She called her cousin! "Can you please come over? I need help?"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm pregnant Keiko, and I'm not sure how much longer I can take everything on at once."

"I am engaged, but the jerk won't set a date, so I think I can come by. We'll talk about how long after I get there, ok?"

"Hai."

"Well then, I'll come by in about a week."

"Ok Keiko!"

With that they got off the phone. Kagome was now seven months along and she still had almost everything to do. She sighed and decided that she wanted a nap.

* * *

**The YuYu Gang**

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Raged Yusuke as his entire team sits in the living room. They were all curious since this was quite sudden.

"My cousin **needs** me Yusuke! She's pregnant and already has to take care of two other boys! She's only nineteen years old and has two jobs, is taking college courses, **AND** she's about to have a **baby!** A **baby **Yusuke! She's already taking care of a thirteen and eleven year old!"

"So! We're going to be getting **married!** Doesn't that count for something here?"

"Yusuke, I'm going! She needs my help right now, and it's not like it's forever!"

With that said, she stormed out of the house with her bags in hand. She knew she told Kagome one week, but she'd be leaving now instead. A small smile passed over her lips at the thought of a Yusuke free vacation. She was getting tired of him running out on their dates, so this way he can't have **any** dates! She knew it was evil, but it'd also be funny. This time she'd be avoiding him. Perhaps it would teach him to not disappear when he has dates.

Yusuke was still inside with his friends and was getting ticked. "How the hell does she expect to fucking get married when she runs away before we set the damn date!"

"BEEP BEEP" "Yusuke, you guys have a mission!" Came Botan's happy chirp.

They all fall into an office, but only Hiei and Kurama manage to land on their feet. "What the hell! We just got off a fucking mission!"

"That maybe so," says a toddler as he walks out from behind his desk. "But you have another now."

* * *

**At The Shrine**

"Knock knock" The door slowly opens to show a young boy with auburn hair and forest green eyes. "Hello?"

"Hi, you must be Shippo. I'm Kagome and Souta's cousin Keiko."

"Ok. Mamma!" He yells as he turns toward the stairs.

"Coming sweetie." A young woman with long dark hair and sapphire eyes comes down the stairs and smiles brightly upon seeing the other girl. "Keiko!" She throws her self at the girl as she squeals.

"Kagome!" She looks at her cousin. "You don't look very far along."

Kagome grins sheepishly. "I'm seven months." Her illusion drops as she says this and Keiko gasps. "And now I need to let you in on the secrets." She nods to Shippo and Souta to go play and leads her cousin into the kitchen. "What do you know about youkai?"

A slow grin plays across Keiko's face. "I suppose you'll hold my secrets too then?" When she gets a surprised nod, she continues. "I'm engaged to the heir of the northern lands of demon world." She sees even more surprise. "Yusuke and his friends work for spirit world to kill demons that cross into Ningenkai or that have broken Reikai laws. In fact," she giggles "Yusuke has died twice and two of his teammates happen to be thieves. They broke into the Reikai vault and stole things. Why you ask?"

"Well, I'm pregnant with a demon's child" Kagome gives an amused look at Keiko's shock, "Shippo, my adopted son, is kitsune youkai," more shock "and I am a miko." Confusion. "A miko is a girl with holy energy who can purify demons, rather turn them into ash. My kind are supposed to hate demon kind, but I don't care. I only kill evil demons." She added at seeing Keiko's almost fearful look.

"Good, I don't want my fiance to be turned to ash."

"No worries then. I may be a miko," she turns a large smile at her cousin "but I'm not a very good one." She winks at the other girl and they both start laughing. "But I am trained... for the most part. I also used to time travel." Kagome laughs at the other girl's surprise and confusion. "Let me tell you a story that starts when I was fifteen..."

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

I wonder how long it'll take me to get everyone to meet?

"Oh my god! What do we do?" Souta screamed as he ran practically in circles.

Shippo, being more relaxed, knocked his uncle upside the head. "We call a midwife. Aunt Keiko, do you know someone that could help **and** knows about demons?"

Keiko looked in thought for a moment. "Genkai and Yukina!" She quickly ran from the room and grabbed the phone. Dialing the number she mumbled that someone better answer. "Hello! Yukina, can you do me a favor?... I'm at my cousin's and she's in labor... No I can't take her to the hospital, it's a demon's child... Precisely, the child should be hanyou... Yes I mean should, it could be full demon or even human... She's a miko is why... No she claims to be a bad one because she likes demons... Thanks, it's the Sunset Shrine."

She hung up and ran to the door to wait. Not even a minute later Yukina and Botan popped up. "Where is she?"

"This way." Keiko led them upstairs where Shippo started growling and stood in front of Kagome. Seeing that it was Botan he was growling at, everything clicked. "Lady Death is here to help with the labor, not take anyone's soul Shippo."

He visibly relaxed a little and the girls got to work. "It's ok momma." Shippo was patting her hand while Souta paced downstairs.

Keiko walked over to the kit at Yukina's nod. "She'll be delivering anytime now, so I think you should wait downstairs."

"Hai. Let us know when we can come up." Keiko gave a nod and the boy left.

"So she adopted the kitsune boy?" Botan asked as she walked over to get Keiko's help.

"Hai, now let's get my other nephew out."

Botan looked shocked. "Who said it was a boy?"

Keiko just smiled at death (AN: No pun intended). "Kagome. She told me earlier that she hoped her little boy would be strong and handsome, just like his father."

"I wonder who the father is?" Botan asked as they walked over to the bed and started helping.

"A... fire... demon..." Kagome panted between contractions. All three girls gave her a look as if asking what. "The father... an elemental... mainly... fire..."

"Hiei..." Yukina whispered as a very painful contraction hit Kagome and she bit her lower lip so as not to scream.

"H-how... do you know?"

"He's a friend of ours." Muttered Botan.

"Th-think he'll..." another contraction "wanna know?"

"I'm not sure." Said Keiko.

"Then" contraction "don't say anything to him" contraction "yet."

It was half an hour before the baby was born. He was a handsome baby too. His black hair stood in peaks that had a bluish tint to it, and he had a blend of his mother's sapphire and father's crimson eyes. They seemed to be a deep violet.

"What's his name gonna be?" Keiko asked as she held the little boy.

Kagome smiled at her cousin and the other girls exhaustedly. "His name's Ryuujin. Does anyone know Hiei's last name?"

"Jaganashi." Botan stated as she looked at the little boy.

"Ryuujin Jaganashi." Kagome smiled as she took her son from Keiko. That's when she made a startling discovery. "He has a jagan... and Hiei's dragon tattoo."

All eyes went wide. Yukina was the first to speak. "How does he have the dragon? Hiei mastered it, but I didn't think it'd pass down. The eye is one thing, the dragon is another."

"Think you can ask Hiei about the dragon?" Keiko interrupted. "We'll need to know about it. Can you also ask Genkai how to ward it with cloth. Kagome should be able to ward things, right?"

Kagome nodded and Botan interrupted. "Anything else interesting about the child?"

Kagome smiled at them. "He's full demon and carries my miko powers. Well, purification and healing powers."

"I guess the child wants to be amazing." Laughed Keiko.

"I'll go have the boys come up." Said Yukina as she left and shoved Botan out too. "I'll stay here tonight and leave in the morning, to make sure everything is ok."

Kagome nodded as she pulled apart her shirt to let her little boy feed. She stood on shaky legs and Keiko helped her over to the bathroom. Gently she cleaned herself off before Keiko helped her to a chair in her room. The boys came in and crowded around her. Keiko gathered her sheets to be washed and Botan left to return tomorrow.

* * *

Botan returned to the Reikai to be surprised. All the guys were there in Koenma's office. "It's about time you got here Botan. I thought you were only visiting Yukina?" Koenma said while in toddler form.

"Why do you smell like blood and Keiko?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke visibly tensed and Hiei turned toward her as he growled. Botan gulped, forgetting that she hadn't washed. "Onna, why are you covered in blood?"

"What happened Botan?" Koenma asked as he looked her over for injury.

"I need to make sure Yukina's ok." Hiei said as he turned to leave.

"She's not there." Botan squeaked as Hiei grabbed her and starting growling menacingly. "She's alright, but she's with Keiko and her cousin right now."

"Why." He more demanded than asked.

Botan gulped. "I came here to tell Koenma that there's a new demon in Ningenkai. There's also another demon that no one knew was here."

"Were you attacked? Is Keiko ok? What about Yukina?" Yusuke asked as he started panicking. Hiei's grip on her tightened as he growled.

"They're fine. Yukina was called by Keiko for help." She said as she hid her eyes she mumbled to herself. "They're gonna kill me for this."

"Who's going to kill you for this?" Kurama asked as he stepped next to her.

Botan sighed deeply and attempted to remove Hiei from her. Needless to say it didn't work. She turned toward Koenma. "There is a miko in Tokyo. She lives on a shrine with her little brother and her adopted son, a kitsune kit." That got a skeptical look. "And now she has another son, which is why Keiko was there."

"Why was Yukina needed?" asked Kuwabara.

"She went into early labor and they needed a midwife. Keiko thought of Yukina and called her."

"What is the child?" asked Koenma.

"He **should** be hanyou."

"What do you mean should?" asked Kurama.

"The child is full demon, looks like his father except has a mix between both parents eyes, and has both parents' powers."

"That is impossible!" exclaimed Koenma.

"That's what we thought."

"What's the baby's name?" asked Yusuke.

Botan smiled. "Ryuujin... Ryuujin Jaganashi."


	4. Chapter Four

Au oh, Hiei knows about the boy now!

* * *

"What do you mean Ryuujin Jaganashi?" Yusuke demanded.

"According to Keiko, Kagome fell in love with a demon she was secretly seeing. She ended up pregnant and he didn't know, but because no one knew how he'd take it, we decided not to tell him yet, which is precisely why they're going to kill me." Botan muttered the last part. "Keiko, Yukina, and I all found out **who** the father was right before she delivered."

"Why'd it take so long to find out?" Kurama asked. "I assume that Hiei is supposed to be the father."

Botan just glared at him. "He is! We found out when she told us **what** the father was. Yukina whispered his name and she asked if we knew him. She asked us his last name too, so she could give it to the child."

"She could've been lying about who the father was." Kurama replied.

"Was her name Kagome?" Hiei had been stiff the entire time, and just now spoke, causing the others to jump.

Botan smiled, then giggled. "She wasn't lying, the proof is in the baby... Spikey." She fell to the floor giggling madly when he let go of her.

"Spikey?" Kurama asked.

"It's what Shippo called him. He said Kagome said it when she was mad at him for something stupid." She said between giggles, before suddenly turning sad. "He thinks she drove him away because she's been hurt to many times by 'the baka'."

"How is the proof in the baby?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan smiled. "Well, he has violet eyes, a mix of Hiei's red and her blue. Spiked hair, a jagan eye, somehow he has the dragon on his arm, and he has miko powers."

She saw Hiei's eyes widen, everyone saw. "The child has the dragon and the jagan?"

"Hai, and ice and fire powers, not to mention miko powers, oh and lets not forget his last surprise, he's full demon!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at that. Koenma was first to recover and popped into teen form. "Take us to the baby at once."

Botan gulped as Hiei growled. The prince would not hurt his child. The portal popped up and everyone entered it to see Keiko looking surprised. Then her eyes narrowed. "Botan!"

"What's going on down here? Momma's sleep..ing." Shippo started growling instantly as he transformed into a rather large fox and two more tails popped up. A voice resonated through the room as his growling deepened. "I will not allow you to hurt my mother!"

Hiei calmly stepped towards the fox. "I heard she had a boy that is my son, I wish to see them."

Souta chose this moment to come down the stairs. "Cool! This is you're youkai form." He exclaimed happily before seeing the others and pointing at Hiei. "I saw you leaving through Kagome's window a few times."

"So you truthfully are Ryuujin's father. Souta, take him upstairs, I will make sure no others follow."

Souta nodded as he beckoned the demon up the stairs. They reached Kagome's floor and he pushed the door open slowly. "What's going on down there Souta?" Came a soft and tired question. The girl looked up and froze as she saw the demon behind her brother. "Hiei."

"Leave kid, I wish to speak to the onna alone." Souta nodded and left as Kagome gave a very **inhuman** growl. "You can quit growling Kagome, I simply have a reputation to keep."

Kagome shook her head and gave a small smile. "Why are you here... Spikey?"

"Must you call me that?"

"Must you call me onna no matter what?"

"Fine. Quit calling me Spikey and I'll use your name."

"Deal. Now come meet your son since I'm guessing that's why you're here." She said as she held out Ryuujin.

"Why'd you name him Ryuujin?" A true smile appeared on his face as he held his son. "He's powerful."

"Hai, he is. I'm not sure why I did, but I thought it fitting for some reason."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I had no idea where you were, then when I found out that Keiko and the other two knew you, I became scared. I didn't want you to hate me for getting pregnant."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm weak and I carried your child. Not to mention it may not have been full blooded."

Hiei sighed, not acting like he usually did, and pulled the girl to him with one arm as he held his son to his chest. "You are quite powerful, miko."

She growled. "Why can't demons ever use my name?"

"Because it's fun to tease you." He handed the baby to her and pulled her up to stand. "The Rekai brat and the detectives are here to see you and the boy."

"If he tries to touch my son, he won't be able to have any of his own." Kagome seethed.

Hiei chuckled at her. "You think to take on the prince of Rekai even though you believe yourself weak?"

"If he tries to take my son, I'll pretend to have the power of a god." She smiled happily as he shook his head at her. They slowly walked down the stairs to the living room, Kagome had Ryuujin in her arms. Shippo was still in his fox form. Upon seeing this, Kagome squealed delightedly and attached a hand to his ears causing him to purr. "Ears!"

"Mom!" Shippo's voice whined as he started purring.

"Shippo, you never said you could gain ears!"

"I knew you would've attacked them."

Kagome started pouting. "So. I attack your tail too, and you like it." At that moment she made a discovery. "You have three tails!" Those were now being attacked and Hiei chuckled, causing everyone to look at him.

There was a white mist as Shippo turned back into his humanoid form. "Momma's here, now tell me what you want!"

Koenma in his teenage form stepped closer. "I am here to see the child. Now that I see it, it will need to be sent to Makai, along with you."

An inhuman growl sounded and everyone looked at Kagome startled. Even Hiei looked at her in surprise. "You will not touch either of my sons."

Koenma looked at her sternly. "I'm sorry but they have to..."

Kagome cut him off. "They don't **have** to do anything." She looked up at Koenma and he backed away from her now glowing white eyes. Her body shook as it took on a pink tint. "Get out of my house **prince**, go now or I will show you the true meaning of power!"

He disappeared in an instant and Shippo was at Kagome's side. "Calm down momma, he won't hurt us or get near us."

Pulling the kit to her, she buried her head in his neck and inhaled deeply while mumbling "not again".

Shippo gently pat her back and made sure he wasn't near the baby. "It's ok momma, I'm not going anywhere! Neither is Ryuujin."

"Yeah sis, that idiot's no match for you." Souta said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm defiantly not letting him take my nephews... right Yusuke?" Keiko asked the boy with a sweet smile.

Yusuke gulped and nodded. "Right Keiko."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she hugged her cousin, then son, then man she just met... wait a minute. "You're that guy at the club."

Yusuke gulped and paled. He signaled for her to not continue as Keiko advanced on him. "What club?"

"Never mind Keiko, I've mistaken him for someone else."

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

Au oh, Hiei knows about the boy now!

* * *

All the guys were now staying at her house, though she had no clue how it happened. It was simply decided that they'd stay. Yusuke and Kazuma were in her grandfather's old room while Kurama had his own room, as did Keiko and Yukina. Botan returned to spirit world and Hiei decided he'd stay in her room, with her.

Kagome sighed as she cuddled closer to him. She bribed him into sleeping on the bed tonight. He was very warm and it made her feel real good. Hiei wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Why is it you effect me like this miko?"

Without even thinking she replied "how is it I fell in love with you youkai?" Her hands instantly slapped over her mouth.

Hiei's crimson eyes stared deeply into her own as they had snapped open at hearing her admission. "You love me?"

"H-hai." She said shakily. "I have for a while." She looked away as she said it, afraid of the rejection she would receive.

"Are you ashamed of your feelings for me?" He asked with bitterness in his voice.

Kagome looks at him like he was crazy and cocks her head to the side. "Why would I be ashamed that I love you?" Her confusion was very prominent.

"Because I'm forbidden."

That's when it clicked. He thought she was ashamed, and she thought he'd reject her. Throwing herself at him she starts crying. "You mean you're not rejecting me? Even though I'm a weak human that's nothing but a cheap copy?"

Hiei growls to himself. "Why do you always think so little of yourself?"

Kagome sighs, but starts her story about how she fell through the well and in love with an inu-hanyou. Hiei listens and growls when she talks about the inu. Kagome ended up falling asleep in his arms shortly after she finished her story, and Hiei decided to find out **exactly** what happened, as in **everything**. So he opened his jagan after taking off the bandana.

It pulsed purple as he started entering her mind. She was asleep and exhausted, so it was easier than it should have been. Memories of what happened floated to the surface and he found out **exactly** what she had been through.

* * *

**Memories**

Kagome stood shakily as she looked at Inuyasha. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I've chosen Kikyo."

"Why? I love you Inuyasha! Why can't you choose me?" Tears shined from her eyes as they slowly started their decent.

"Why would I choose a worthless copy when I can have the **real** thing. It's bad enough that you're human, but you're also a weak little bitch. There's no fucking way I'd ever choose you, whore!"

Kagome just stood there shaking with her bangs covering her eyes. "Inuyasha" came an extremely sweet voice as the hanyou gulped. "_**SIT BOY!!**_ Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! I hope you have fun in **hell** with the clay pot!" She stormed from the hut and ran to the sacred tree where she collapsed into sobs.

**Next Memory**

Kagome stood in the middle of a battlefield. To her right stood her friends she traveled with, to her left stood her Allies. Miroku and Sango took on the approaching demons with Kirara as the others headed to Naraku. Koga split off to go after Kagura and Kagome headed after Kana and Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all went after Naraku. Moryomaru jumped out of no where and started attacking Kagome so she was taking on stray demons, and the three incarnations. Kana tried to draw out her soul, but Kagome managed to send a large purifying blast at her and killed her.

Hakudoshi got Kagome several times and even pierced her through the stomach. "Now you die little miko."

Kagome just smiled and pulled him closer to her, piercing the blade deeper. "I'm not the little one brat." Purifying energy shot forth and he died on the spot. Dodging a strike from Moryomaru, she pulled out the spear and charged it with her miko ki before throwing it at him and killing him.

She turned in time to she Miroku and Sango fall. Screaming she threw a barrier around them and ran toward Naraku. Kikyo screamed as a burst of light flashed from her body and slammed into Kagome who fell to the ground.

Inuyasha took an almost fatal hit and Sesshomaru received a deep wound. Kagome who had just managed to stand was stabbed by tentacles and cried out in pain. "Inuyasha won't save you this time miko."

"He won't need to!" She screamed as she slammed all her power through her hands into his tentacle. He dropped her and she fired an arrow at him but missed.

"I don't know how you can be Kikyo's reincarnation with your **lousy** aim! You just missed!" Naraku said as he laughed at her.

"I didn't miss." Was all she said as Naraku screamed in pain and vanished. His human heart, the baby, was now dead. He was her true target. She picked up the jewel as it rolled to her feet and walked toward Inuyasha. "Please, you promised to protect me. I love you, you can't leave me!"

Inuyasha chuckled before coughing up blood. "I won't die, but I'm still not going with you. You're still just a worthless copy."

With tears in her eyes, Kagome slapped him and went to her other friends. She was still severely injured, but she didn't care. She saw that Kagura lay dead at Koga's feet as he approached her and helped her the rest of the way to the other two. He pulled the shards from his legs and handed them to her once they were by her friend's side.

"Kagome... watch over... Kirara... if you ever... find her." Sango said before she turned to the monk. "I love you... Miroku."

Miroku smiled at her. "I love... you too... my dear... San... go."

"No, you two are going to live!" Kagome screamed as they both closed their eyes, taking their finals breaths.

Koga pulled the crying girl into his arms. "You could always wish them back."

Kagome shook her head and continued sobbing as she tried to speak. "It'd be an impure wish, I can't."

"What will you wish for then?"

Kagome slid the last pieces of the jewel together and it glowed a vibrant pink. "We are the four souls of the jewel. Name your wishes."

"I thought there was only one wish?" Kagome asked.

"Nay child, there are three wishes and the jewel can not be destroyed."

Kagome suddenly got a sad look in her eyes. "I wish that those who died fighting Naraku could live again."

The jewel glowed a deeper pink as Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku came back to life. The jewel pulsed again as Kikyo came back to life as did Kagura. Koga's pack members who were slaughtered were around him. The jewel pulsed again. "Your wish is granted."

"I wish that all who were wronged by Naraku could have happiness."

The jewel pulsated again before it once again stated "your wish is granted." Rin was now inu youkai.

Kagome looked at the others and smiled sadly. "I wish that the jewel was bound to my soul so no one else can ever use it again."

The jewel started pulsating rapidly as Shippo flung himself at her with a shout of "mamma!" The jewel began to glow a deep violet. "We can not be destroyed, therefore your wish has turned you into an immortal guardian. You will forever protect us!"

The jewel crashed into her body and she screamed out in pain. She then began to disappear, just like Shippo did. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at her. "Have fun with Kikyo." And she was gone.

* * *

Hiei pulled his mind from hers at that. No wonder she thought she was weak and pathetic, that hanyou always said she was. She snuggled deeper into his arms and he only held her tighter. Making a decision he sunk his fangs lightly into her neck. It was a courting mark. She was the only girl he knew that accepted him for what he was, and so he was going to keep her.

* * *

**Dreams**

Kagome and Shippo appeared in her time in front of the god tree and Kagome burst into tears as she hugged the little boy. "I was afraid you'd be stuck in the past!"

"But momma, I'm happy with you!"

That's when it hit her. "My wish! I wished for everyone's happiness, so you got to come with me!"

"Does that mean you get happiness too momma?"

"I don't know sweetie." Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't think that wish applies to me, but I'm happy to have you here!"

Her dream draws black as it turns to her being in the park across from the shrine. She, Souta, and Shippo are happily playing there when Kagome feels demonic auras approaching at a high speed. "What's the matter Kagome?" Souta asked as the two boys ran up to her.

Shippo took a sniff and growled. "Demons are coming."

"What do we do?"

"You two get home to the shrine and hide. I'll take care of the demons." Kagome said as she looked at the two boys.

"No one's leaving ningen. You three will be our next meal." Said a demon as it attacked.

Kagome threw her hands out and purification shot forth. Knowing that she had to protect everyone, she ran toward the shrine, since the demons were heading in that direction. When the three arrived, she found her mother and grandfather dead. She started shaking with fury and sadness as the two boys caught up to her.

Demons surrounded them as she shook, but none came close as they laughed at the small group. "Damn you." Came her whispered words, causing the surrounding demons to laugh harder. Souta and Shippo both looked at her as her skin started to glow. "Damn you all!" Came her furious shout as her glowing white eyes snapped open.

Power pulsed around her as she shook harder and the surrounding demons screamed out as they turned to ash. The ground shook as the winds picked up. Fire popped into the air as water flowed up from the ground. The girl's hair whipped around her face as her eyes looked at the rest of the demons that were near.

"Die." That one whispered word and they all turned to ash. Sure, she could still sense that demons were nearby, but she could also sense they were being taken care of. Her powers continued to pulse as she continued to shake.

"Momma!" Shippo shouted as he grabbed hold of her, burning his hands in the process. Souta also grabbed hold of his sister and she immediately began to calm down. She fell to the ground sobbing while the two boys cried on her.

Next her dreams turned from memories and into a nightmare. Naraku appeared and he was holding her son, then it shifted to Muso. He was torturing her. She whimpered in her sleep as he whipped her, then it turned real. "I'm watching you my delicious little miko." He whispered as he dug his claws into her arms.

* * *

**End Of Dreams**

Kagome awoke to Hiei gently shaking her shoulder. Gasping for breath she grabbed hold of him and buried her face in his chest as the smell of blood assaulted his senses. "What happened, I smell blood?"

Kagome pulled away and lifted the sleeves of her nightgown before she gasped. "No... It can't be. It wasn't real, it wasn't real."

Hiei pulled her closer and rocked her gently, not caring about the blood and wanting to calm her down. "What isn't real?"

"Naraku..." She whispered brokenly.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

What is happening? Does anyone know? And what will happen to Ryuujin? Will anything, or will he be safe?

* * *

Shippo and Souta were in her room in an instant. Shippo could smell her blood and woke Souta before they took off. Upon seeing Kagome shaking and crying in Hiei's arms, they jumped onto the bed and hugged her. "What's wrong momma?"

"Naraku..." She whispered as she looked at him. "Muso..."

"No..." Shippo said as he hugged her closer to himself. Souta looked scared, at least he did until he noticed the mark.

"What's that sis?" He asked as he pointed to it.

Feelings her shoulder, her eyes widened as she turned toward Hiei. "It's a courting mark. Demons place them on the woman they want to mate with."

Souta smiled at Hiei. "So that means I'll have a cool brother in-law after all!"

"And I get a daddy!" Shippo squealed as he hugged his mom, then Hiei. The move surprised the fire demon for a few moments as he looked at the kit.

Kagome giggled at his surprise. "If Hiei does want me, then I guess you do."

Shippo looked at her suddenly, remembering why he was there. He looked her over quickly before noticing her arms. "What happened there momma?"

Sapphire eyes became filled with near terror as she looked down at her own arm. "My dream... no, it was a nightmare. Naraku was torturing me... then it became real." Scared blue eyes looked into worried emerald green as she spoke the next part. "Then it became real. Muso appeared and told me he was watching me as he dug his claws into my arms."

Shippo was completely stiff as he heard those words. "I thought Naraku reabsorbed Muso though?"

Souta appeared to be in deep thought. "He got rid of his human heart when he was in Mt. Hakurei, right? So maybe he released Muso when he did that."

Kagome's eyes widened at her brother's words and she curled closer into Hiei's embrace. "I never thought of that. It is possible, because Akago said he didn't harbor any of the feelings that the heart did."

Crying snapped them from their stupor, and had Kagome getting up quickly to retrieve her baby from the bassinet she had. It was the traditional family bassinet, she used it since she hadn't had a chance to get a new one before the boy was born. Picking him up, she moved back to the bed. Souta averted his eyes as she opened her nightgown and allowed her son to feed.

"So what're we gonna do about Muso?" Shippo asked.

Hiei merely sat there, letting them think on it. He had no idea who this Muso was, so he'd wait to make a suggest until he had some information. The miko was currently thinking on what to do. She knew that there were three different worlds, and that gave her an idea. Turning to the demon behind her, she looked questioningly at him. To this, he raised a brow in question at her. "What is it?"

"Do you know of a way we could get into Demon World?"

"Why?"

"I wish to see Lord Sesshomaru. I know he has to be alive still, and I assume he'd be in the western lands. If Muso truly is alive, then he would know."

Hiei thought on it for a moment. "Sesshomaru does still live and is still lord of the west, however he is also know for hating humans and he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"I am an exception to the hating all humans part. He told me so himself."

"Then we will have Botan open a portal for us."

Kagome nodded and looked at the two boys in her room. "To bed. You need to be up early and ready to face demons."

"Hai." They said at the same time and scrambled back to their rooms.

"Their coming with us?" He asked questioningly.

"Of course." She said as if it was obvious. "On the chance that Muso is alive, I refuse to let them out of my sight."

Hiei nodded his understanding. If it was Yukina that might be in danger, he's do the same thing. "We should return to sleep as well, but first I'll take care of these wounds."

Before Kagome could do anything, he started licking the puncture wounds. They slowly healed, but the action was making Kagome's eyes haze over. Ryuujin was still feeding, but he appeared to be asleep again. Once the claw marks were healed, Kagome returned her son to his bassinet and curled up against Hiei. Hoping that no more nightmares would come.

**--**

The next morning, Kagome woke to find Hiei missing. When she stood, she also found her son was missing. _Ok Kagome, don't panic! Hiei probably has him._ With that thought, she took off to find Hiei. Relief flooded through her as she found she was right. Hiei did in fact have their son. "Why are you up so early?"

The fire demon turned to look at her with a slight smile on his face. "Ryuujin woke early." His eyes turned back to the child, and Kagome could see the warmth in his normally cold gaze. "Get ready and wake the other two. Botan will be up soon and she'll make a portal for us then."

Kagome nodded and headed upstairs to wake her brother and eldest son. Once that was accomplished, she told them to get ready. Then she headed to her own room and sifted through her clothing. On the off chance that Inuyasha and his _mate_ were there, she refused to wear miko robes. Instead, she searched for something Sango and Sesshomaru had given her.

The box she searched for lay at the back of the closet. From it, she pulled a slayer uniform. Slipping from her night clothes, she pulled the black cat suit on over her body. Silently, she was amazed that it still fit. What amazed her more, was the fact that her stomach was once again flat. _Must be the work of the jewel._ Next she pulled on a black kimono that had golden stars patterned onto it.

Moving back to the closet, she pulled out her old backpack and placed her armor into it. Then she moved to her jewelry box and pulled out three different things. First was a bracelet that had little images of different weapons hanging off of it. During the final battle, she had forgotten about it since she wasn't all that great with some of the weapons. Now, however, she knew exactly how to use them.

There was also a necklace that held a purple crescent moon on it. This would symbolize her connection to Sesshomaru. Last was another necklace. It was a silver chain that held a little pink sphere. Giggling to herself, she pulled it on. It was a representation of the Shikon no Tama and held a small amount of energy. If someone got ahold of it and tried using it for something bad, it'd give them a nasty little shock. If the one who carried it tried using it for good, it could possibly help them. It really depended on what the person was asking of it.

The necklace was also a way of throwing people off. The truth was that she was now the jewel, so it's powers could only be used through her. The drawback for those who wanted to use that power, was that she had complete control of it. So if she refused to let them use it, they wouldn't be able to. So she wore this fake necklace with a happy smile, as it made everyone think that it was the jewel, and not her.

Then another thought struck her. Hiei didn't know that she was the jewel... In truth, she didn't think he really knew about the jewel. With that thought, she grabbed her backpack and headed back downstairs. Once she reached the kitchen, she found that Yusuke and Kurama were also in there and Yukina was making breakfast. Looking to the fire demon, she sighed. "I need to tell you something before we leave for Demon World."

That got the two others attention as well, but she ignored them. "What is it?"

Sighing to herself, she decided she'd let everyone know. But she'd change things a little. She'd tell them that the bauble around her neck was the jewel and keep her secret to herself for the time being. Before she could say anything, Botan, Shippo, and Souta walked into the kitchen. "I need to tell you about the Shikon."

That got everyone's attention. Only Yusuke seemed confused unlike the rest of them. Kurama was the one who spoke up. "How do you know of the jewel of four souls? It disappeared five hundred years ago."

Keiko, who had heard what the kitsune had said, came in whistling to herself, causing Kagome to start giggling. "Keiko knows how I know." That got everyone looking at the girl who was now wearing an innocent expression. That caused Shippo and Souta to start laughing. "I hold the Shikon." Kagome stated, effectively bringing everyone's attention back onto her.

"How is that?" Kurama asked curiously.

With a mischievous smile, she moved her hand and wrapped it around the pink gem that hung around her neck. "Simple, it's right here." When the kitsune saw what she was holding, his eyes almost popped out. "I needed to warn you that I am it's guardian and that demons might come after us for it."

"Someone mind filling me in on what this Shikon thing is?"

"It's the Shikon no Tama, also known as the jewel of four souls. It is said to have disappeared five centuries ago along with a young miko who carried it. It was originally burned with the last guardian, but another girl popped up who housed the jewel within her body. The jewel can give power to it's holder, and grant a wish to anyone who holds the jewel in it's entirety."

"Four."

"What?" Kurama asked as he looked from Yusuke to Kagome.

"The Shikon grants four wishes. One for each soul. And the girl who 'popped' up as you say, fell into a well that transported her from her time and into the past. The warring states era to be precise, and it was Mistress Centipede who ripped the jewel from her body. She also happened to be the previous guardian's reincarnation."

"You're saying you time traveled then?" Yusuke asked, finally understanding what was going on.

"Hai."

"Then you're the one who shattered the jewel?" Kurama asked.

To that, Kagome glared. "It **was** an accident you know. I was trying to get it back from a carrion crow."

"So you're tellin us so we know we might get attacked for it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah... us?" she asked as she turned to look at Hiei.

"The fox and the detective wish to come with us."

Thinking for a moment, Kagome shrugged. "Whatever, just don't make Sesshomaru mad."

"Why don't you leave the jewel here then... or better yet, give it to the Reikai to hold? They'll come after it if they learn you have it." Yusuke stated.

"They can try to take the jewel from me, but they will fail. The jewel is my responsibility, and I won't allow anyone else to bear that burden." Determination showed in her eyes as she stated that. While she thought of herself as weak, a small piece of her mind told her otherwise. She had power, she only continued to think of herself as weak because she had no control. Her power was raw and untamed. Her potential was still untapped.

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for leaving reviews on the last chapter!

**Alternative Angel**

**KagHieiLuver**

**madmiko**

**Ichigo Mirai**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle**

**Kikyohater220**

**Serenity digo18**

I would also like to thank madmiko for reminding me that I need to work on stories besides my favorite ones. Though I doubt she realized that she did it! So thank-you! And to let you know, you're one of my most favorite writers! You and Ryukotsusei tie in first for me!

Also, if anyone wants to see a specific story of mine updated, send me a message and let me know! You can write more than one to have updated!

On another note, please leave lots of reviews! I enjoy reading them, and they let me know that my work is appreciated. You see, I think I am terrible at writing because certain people (whom I shall leave nameless) have laughed at my efforts. They are some of those whose opinions matter most to me. Though they also do not like anime or hate fan fiction, but they still laughed at my writing and told me it was terrible. Only one of my friends has liked my efforts, and it is because of her that I continue writing. So I will take any constructive criticism, just don't say that my writing sucks, or I may stop!

Just a reminder... **leave reviews!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Wonder how the reunion with Sesshomaru will turn out. But more importantly, will they see Inuyasha and possibly even Kikyo there? I suppose you'll have to read and find out!

* * *

The group was currently traveling through the western lands. Kuwabara had remained at Kagome's house, Yusuke got him to stay by saying he needed to protect the girls. It worked easily enough. So it was the boys, the guys, and Kagome carried her son. The power that normally surrounded the jewel was being warded. Disappearing into her flesh until it was removed from her body.

They could all feel the youki that swirled around them. Demons were at the edge of their senses. Kagome was nervous because power licked at the edges of her awareness. She didn't like it. Souta and Shippo both remained close to her as they continued through. After another hour, all of the guys tensed. A large power source was heading their way, and it was moving fast.

Kagome handed her son to Souta and told him to erect a non visible barrier. The boy nodded and moved back to do as told. Encircling Shippo with it as well. A lizard demon broke from the trees and landed in front of them, eyeing Kagome rather lustfully. "A human woman... here in Makai. How delicious."

"Sorry, but you ain't gettin her." Yusuke said as he raised his hands to form a gun with his fingers.

"Says who?" The demon asked with a laugh.

A roar answered his question as an even larger power source appeared from no where. A giant cream colored neko with seven tails appeared from the trees. Landing heavily on the lizard and tearing out it's throat. The demon was dead in seconds, as the large feline turned on them. "Kirara!" Kagome screamed as she rushed forward to hug the cat. Followed quickly by Shippo. "You've grown so powerful."

The neko purred in happiness as she rubbed against the miko. "Meow." Kagome stroked the feline's soft fur as she hugged the cat close. "Meow!" Kirara had taken the hem of her shirt into her mouth and pulled.

"What is it?" Another meow. "Are you trying to take me somewhere?" A nod. "To Sesshoumaru?" Another nod. Kagome turned to look at the others. "She'll take us to Sesshoumaru. Come here Souta."

The boy nodded and moved to her side. Kurama spoke though. "How do you know this demon?"

"I knew her in Sengoku Jedai. She was Sango's companion." Was Kagome simple reply as she helped her brother and sons onto the demon cat's back. She then climbed onto her back. "Hope you can keep up." She called with a giggle.

"Keep up...?" Yusuke started to ask, before Kirara's paws and tails caught fire. Pushing off from the ground, she took to the sky, moving quickly through the trees. "Shit!" He called out as he raced after them. Hiei smirked and easily caught up, with Kurama right behind him.

"Hope you can move faster than that!" Kagome called out as she laughed merrily. "Faster Kirara!" And the cat took off, turning to nothing but a barely there blur. Yusuke groaned and shifted into his demon form. Kurama merely transformed, no complaints of any kind. Hiei sped up. He was the only one that could stay beside the cat.

It didn't long for the group to make it to the hill that overlooked the western palace. "This place is huge." Souta exclaimed.

Kagome giggled at him for that. "Of course it is. It's the House of the Moon." The boy still looked on with awe. Shaking her head, she told Kirara to set them down here. Once she was off she smiled. The guys all stopped behind her as they too looked out at the grand palace. "It's beautiful isn't it?" And she started moving toward the pristine place.

Before they could make it all the way there, demons surrounded them. All glaring at their supposedly 'trespassing' forms. "You will leave immediately."

"No we won't." Yusuke said. "We're here to see umm... the lord." He finished, not remembering the lord's name.

"You will not get near our lord." And so they continued arguing until Kurama stepped in and told Yusuke to shut up and told the demons they needed to meet with the lord to gain information. "I already said that no one may see the lord." The demon stated with a glare.

"I'll see him." Kagome said, finally speaking up.

"And who are you?" The demon asked with a glare. Happily pulling out her pendant, she showed it to the demons who all blanched and bowed deeply. "Lady Kagome!" They all chorused.

"So you do remember me?" She asked as she allowed her pendant to slip from her fingers.

"Of course my lady. Lord Sesshoumaru always said you would return."

The boys were all slightly shocked, and surprised about what was going on. "Well, I am here now. Please take me to the lord."

"Right away my lady." The guards bowed again as they parted for the group to pass by. The group was then led into the magnificent palace.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked her.

"My pendant, it's a symbol for the western house. It also has Sesshoumaru's youki swirling around it, letting them know I'm allowed here."

"You could have told us about that." Kurama said calmly.

She shrugged. "It slipped my mind." Shippo and Souta both snickered at that though. They knew it hadn't slipped her mind. She was simply having fun watching them make idiots of themselves. Arguing with the guards was a funny thing to see. Perhaps next time they'll get them to do something funnier.

**--**

Once inside, they were led to the library. The guard bowed again and left after telling them that he'd fetch the lord. It was no more than ten minutes before a regal dog demon walked into the room. He looked directly at Kagome before smiling. The action shocked most others in the room. For the three spirit detectives had heard **a lot** about this demon lord. "It's good to see you again Kagome."

"Sesshou..." She said as she moved into his arms. "I missed you." A low growling was heard coming from Hiei's direction. Sesshoumaru smirked at him as his arms tightened around the young miko.

* * *

Sorry for the length, but the next chapter **will** be longer! Hope you enjoyed it. I love reviews!

**angelkitty77 (I'm glad you did!)**

**Music ADD (Yeah lol.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (I will.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I did!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yeah lol. More melting will come.)**

**Alternative Angel (They'll probably flip out lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (All right, well here's the update!)**

**g2fan (Here's some more!)**

**madmiko (Why thank you for the kind words. And Hiei will probably be none to happy when he learns who exactly Muso is, but it'll be a fun experience for the readers (hopefully). And I was trying to make sure that Souta was involved.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Thanks, and I will!)**

**kyekye (I will!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Here's the update!)**

**43InuAsha (Lol, well here it is.)**

**MagicalRain (I will.)**

**history-is-not-always-pretty (Lol, I'll keep it going till it ends!)**

**Ai Megami Murasaki (I will, and thanks.)**


	8. Chapter Eight

Hmm… Sesshoumaru and Kagome seem to be pretty close. I wonder how close they really are lol? Better yet, what is the exact connection between the two?

* * *

Hiei's growl deepened as the dog demon's hold on the girl tightened. Said dog demon actually smirked at his growling before looking down at the young woman in his arms. "I knew that you'd find some way to make it here."

The miko pulled back and suddenly smacked his arm with a glare. "Why did you ever come find me?"

"I am sorry Kagome, but I was not certain on the date of which you returned from your adventures."

She still pouted at him. "You could've checked up on me anyways."

"How long have you been back?"

"Two, almost three years." She suddenly looked down to the ground and attempted to make herself small. "I umm… have something to tell you."

"And what is that?" The dog lord questioned as one of his silver brows rose.

"Ah… I took a lover and now have a child."

"You miko, took a lover?" Amusement was dancing through his eyes as she growled lightly at the nickname. His eyes then traveled over the others of the group before landing on Souta and the baby held within his arms. "Boy, come here?" The young man didn't question as he stepped forward with the child held securely in his arms.

Sesshoumaru released Kagome and reached for the child which caused Hiei to tense. Of course the dog lord merely examined the child with a critical eye before nodding and handing him to Kagome. The miko smiled at his nod as she hugged the child tighter to her chest. Yusuke was the first one to question what happened. "Ah, what just happened?"

Kagome simply smiled and shook her head at him before turning back to the demon lord with Ryuujin in her arms. Said demon turned to her and his face was once again serious. "Is there a reason you have come or is this just a visit while the spirit detectives play body guard?"

The girl snickered as the other's eyes widened. "So you're joking now? Anyways, I have a reason. What do you know about the possibility of one of Naraku's incarnations being alive? One by the name of Muso?"

"How do you know of this incarnation still remaining alive?"

"Last night I had a 'dream', and he told me he was watching me in it." She replied in a light tone.

"You do not make it sound as if it was a dream."

"Can we speak on this later Sesshou? I mean, I just got here after journeying through all those tainted demons. My nerves are a little fried at the moment."

"Very well." He murmured as he summoned maids to show them to rooms that they could rest in.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hiei remained quiet as he was led to his own room, Shippo and Souta had received their own rooms as well. Ryuujin would of course be sharing a room with Kagome. The girl wasn't in her room at the moment as a matter of fact. And neither was their son. So Hiei assumed that she had taken the boy with her.

The girl was actually in the demon lord's study with her baby and receiving quite a surprise. "Kagura?!"

"Hello Kagome-sama." The wind user replied as she smiled and gave a small bow. "It is a pleasure to be able to see you again."

"As it is also a pleasure to see you as well." The miko replied as the baby in her arms giggled.

"So it is true, you did have a child of your own?"

"Hai, and his name is Ryuujin."

"Who's the father."

"Hiei Jaganashi." Kagome replied as she smiled at her son. "He wishes me to become his mate I think. At least, he placed a courting mark on me."

The wind demoness' eyes widened before she laughed delightedly. "So you will soon join us women who were lucky enough to find good mates?"

"Us?" The miko questioned as she looked up curiously at the wind user. "Does that mean you are mated as well? To whom?" She looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks before murmuring a name that had the miko's eyes widening. "Sesshoumaru? You mated my aniki?"

"Hai."

The miko squealed and wrapped her arms around the wind witch and started firing off questions about when and where it happened. How Sesshoumaru asked to court her, and everything else. It was during this that Sesshoumaru walked in. A small smile tilted at his lips as he looked at them. "I see you are feeling better, Kagome."

"Hai, and I actually came here to talk to you; though I found Kagura instead."

"What did you wish to speak with me of?"

"I wish to know if I'm allowed to mate. I mean I joined your family which means I must ask your permission first, right?"

"You are supposed to." He agreed as he nodded to her. "Whom do you wish to take as a mate?"

"The demon who was growling at you earlier." She replied with a giggle. "He is Ryuujin's father and I love him."

"He is powerful, but does he desire you as well?"

"He has laid claim upon me." The miko answered with a slight smile, she then pulled her kimono and the cat-suit aside so that they could see the mark on her neck. "In the from of a courting mark."

"If he is the one you desire, then hai. You may mate him."

"Thank-you Sesshou!" She exclaimed happily as she handed her son to Kagura before allowing her arms to wrap around the dog demon in a hug.

"I simply wish you to be happy, my imouto."

With a smile, she pulled away and allowed the wind demoness to return her son to her arms. The smile slowly vanished as she sat down in one of the chairs. "I think it's time that I told you more about this 'dream' that I had of Muso."

"I think you are right, that way we know what we are up against."

"You do know Muso's history, correct?" Kagome questioned as she looked to the demon lord. "As well as who he is?"

"I know little of it, as Inuyasha and his mate do not wish to speak with me on anything. They know not of what is happening around the demon world and tend to keep only to themselves by remaining in the small castle that I have given them within the boundaries of my own lands."

"Do you know that Muso is quite literally the very heart of Naraku? He was what held the demon's body together before he became strong enough to purge the piece from himself."

"Interesting, tell me more." Sesshoumaru commanded lightly as he moved to recline within his own chair. Even Kagura took a seat and was interested as she'd never learned the truth about her 'brother'.

* * *

Here is another chapter of Revenge, and I hope that you enjoy it!

**WhiteDemoness11 (Too true.)**

**Music ADD (Rin?)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (I'll try to update quicker next time.)**

**Sabrina1204 (Sorry about the long wait on chapters, but things just got so hectic lately.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (I try to.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Thanks.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yeah lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm not sure if you have or not, sorry I can't be of some assistance.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (That's good news for me lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I try to involve more than just the main characters.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (I'll try to, and thanks.)**

**Lovely witch (Yep lol!)**

**kyekye (Lol.)**

**wolfsaver-lady (Thanks.)**

**Anya-san (Here's an update.)**

**KagomeH.Xovers (Here's what happens next lol.)**


	9. Chapter Nine

What is the story that Kagome is going to tell? Will Hiei find out Sesshoumaru's relation to Kagome? What is Muso planning?

**

* * *

**

"He was reabsorbed before Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes, and might have been released again when Naraku discarded his heart in Mt. Hakurei."

"I thought that Akago was his heart?" questioned Kagura in an unsure voice.

"And he was, _Naraku's_ heart," Kagome said ever so softly.

"You have a theory?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded, allowing her dark locks to fall into her face. "In my opinion, something happened when Naraku was recreating his body, something that he wasn't expecting. I think that maybe he split his heart in half."

"In half?" asked Kagura.

She nodded, "yes, into a demon heart and a human heart; though I think that maybe his human heart was contaminated and contains demon essence. I think that Muso is actually Onigumo, but without his full memories."

"So Naraku gave birth to two hearts that day," Sesshoumaru mused.

"That is merely my opinion."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Where have you been?" questioned Hiei as he dropped down behind Kagome after she had just walked back into her room.

"Talking to Sesshou," was her easy response as she yawned.

"What about?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she set her son down in the crib that was provided for her. "Why so curious all of a sudden? Are you jealous?"

"Hn."

"You have no need to be jealous, but I won't be saying anymore. Whatever there is between Sesshoumaru and I is private, as is what we discussed."

Now Hiei's eyes narrowed as he looked upon the mother of his child. "If you are to be my mate, then you will need to be honest with me and answer my questions so we won't be keeping secrets."

Kagome saw red as her aura flared wildly, it took several minutes before she could force it recede. As she turned to face him, she noticed that her suitor was tensed. "As of the moment, we are not mates and you have yet to gain permission to even court me." Ryuujin started fussing as his eyes snapped open and he began reaching for his mother. "And as for the not being mates yet, that means that I don't have to share anything with you that I don't want to."

"You are to share now so that we can show trust in each other."

"Show trust?" the girl questioned as she glared at him and picked up her son. "You expect me to show trust in you when you don't show the same to me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiei as he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You were jealous of Sesshou hugging me, not to mention that you were just jealous of the fact that I was talking with him just moments ago."

"I am not jealous, ningen."

That did it! First he was jealous, then he tried telling her what to do, next he denied his jealousy, and now he just called her a ningen. Fire seemed to be swirling around her form as she looked at him with cold eyes. "Vacate my room."

"What?" he practically snapped.

"Leave, now." Her words carried power and her eyes flashed as a barrier flared to life and forced the demon from her room. Tears started falling from her eyes as her temper cooled and she moved to her bed with her son.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"What did you do Hiei?" questioned Yusuke as he looked at the fire demon. "Kagome has barricaded herself in her room with Ryuujin and refuses to come out."

Sesshoumaru, who was walking by, heard that and stepped into the room. "Is it to this Sesshoumaru's understanding that Kagome is upset because of something you did, hybrid?"

They all tensed as they felt the energy that was coming off of the demon lord in waves. "I did nothing."

"This Sesshoumaru will find out," and with that he turned and left the room, heading straight for the miko's room.

Knowing that, the boys all started following him. Kurama was the one to speak as they approached the barrier, "how do you plan on speaking with her when she won't let down the barrier?"

"Kagome's barrier shall not impede this Sesshoumaru's intentions," and just as he said that he walked in through the barrier as if there was nothing there. "What happened imouto?"

The sight he saw was the miko lying on her bed with Ryuujin in her arms, crying. "I'm not an object."

Sesshoumaru gave an uncharacteristic sigh as he sat down on the bed and began gently patting her back. "The hybrid has a right to claim you as he has placed a courting mark upon you."

She shook her head at that and hugged her son closer to her side, "that's not what he did. If that was it I could understand it. He doesn't trust me and he called me ningen."

That let the demon lord know exactly what was wrong. When they were together back in the feudal era, Inuyasha seemed to call her almost everything except her name. By doing so, he demeaned the miko a lot and made her feel inferior unless her name was used. "I shall have a talk with him if you wish."

At that the miko shook her head, "can you remove the courting mark?"

"Do you really wish me to, imouto?"

"I want this done properly, he is my choice, but he needs to have your permission."

"Then hai, I can remove it."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

It was shortly after their talk that Sesshoumaru stepped from the room and called for a servant. A female kitsune appeared and entered the room with some sort of magic cloaking her. Inside the room, the kitsune smiled as she looked at the miko. "Welcome home Kagome-sama, it a pleasure seeing you once again."

"Kari?" the miko questioned.

"Hai, it's been a long time my lady."

Kagome smiled at that, "so you work here at the palace?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama offered me sanctuary here from the hardships of the Makai if I worked for him. He told me that once you returned I would become your personal servant."

"You are my lady in waiting?"

"Hai, and it's time to dress you now, my lady." And with a smile the two girls began sifting through the many waiting silks that the fox demon had placed in a magic bag.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

After an hour of waiting, Kagome stepped from within her room dressed in a fine silk of midnight blue with silver crescents embroidered into it. Around her neck was an indigo crescent and in her arms was her son dressed in black with little blue crescents covering his outfit. Hiei was shocked as soon as she stepped from her room, as he no longer felt the presence of his mark upon her. "What did you do?"

Before Hiei could step close to her, Sesshoumaru stepped between them, "you will address that which belongs to this Sesshoumaru properly."

* * *

Here is chapter nine of the story 'Revenge'. I know that it's been a long time since I last updated, but I wanted to put something out and I've been working on this for a few hours now. I'll try to get the next update out sooner.

**shadow miko (I'm sorry that the update wasn't sooner.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (Here's the next one.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (**hides under the bed** You don't have to hunt me down.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (**goes under the bed again** You people are creepy.)**

**Raine44354 (I missed you too.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Well she always had a thing for Sesshoumaru and she was good in the end.)**

**Lovelywitch (Maybe.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Yes, you did and yes I am.)**

**Kage Hasu (It's only a little explanation lol.)**

**james (Sorry it wasn't sooner.)**

**kyekye (I'll try to be sooner next time.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Thank-you.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Will try to be quicker next time.)**

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin (Here's some more.)**

**saki-myamoko (Or does he?)**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (Sorry you had to wait anyways.)**

**Kisa Tora (This happens next.)**


	10. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
